Zombies in Arendelle: Run for cover
by Albedo666
Summary: Inspiration for this came from Resident Evil where the sleepy town of Arendelle will be exposed to Zombies. Elsa is a cop who secretly likes her sister while Anna plays a fresh graduate of high school with a future in mind and a hot boyfriend. Hans is the man behind the scenes who causes the disaster. It is all about survival now. Elsanna ahead.
1. Chapter 1 Sometimes too far is game over

**Authors note:** I figure it was time for yet another venture into Elsanna land. I've done a crossover with Tangled, I've done a furry Elsanna that was fantasy oriented, I've done a modernized school setting, I've done a science fiction war torn Arendelle with the sisters at odds, and I have done them in a western type setting. This time it will be set in the horror genre with, well how about zombies…seems cool right? Not sure if this had been done or not and if it has well I did not steal it for I just decided to make it right now while not on the internet. This will be set in the sleepy town of Arendelle where Elsa will play a no nonsense cop, hmm, while Anna has recently graduated from high school and just wants to have fun. Anna has been dating Kristoff, local quarterback at Arendelle High and her sweetheart. Hans plays A research development . of a company developing a vaccine to cure a high rate case of measles but does something that will set the story in motion. Anyway hope you enjoy.

Zombies in Arendelle: Run for cover

CH.1: Sometimes too far means game over

Hans stood behind the protective glass overlooking the many of the research facilities well-funded experimental zones. There were six zones in total, a-e, each zone testing cures that one day would revolutionize how one looked at measles to chicken pox. Oh sure medicine had already made headway there but what if could be stopped entirely…no more shots and no more bothersome trip to the doctors in the middle of the night.

"How is it going in there?" Hans questions as he grows tired of the waiting. They had been at this for months already, way past the deadline he had given.

"We are doing the best we can Hans…but…we keep seeming to hit a road bump of sorts. If we mess one thing up it could cause-."

"I do not care if there is a minor slip up so long as this is finished today." Hans had been pressured for this to be finished, had promised, gave his word and the people down below were testing his patience.

"Hans maybe you should give them some slack," his right hand man Tony spoke up, he wore a white collar shirt with dark skin and hallowed out blue eyes. The guy looked like he had never hit a pillow with his head at night.

"Tony…if you so much as tell me to cut them slack again…you will be fired." While Tony had height and muscle on him he also knew that Tony was not confrontational…not a violent bone on his body. His pants were brown and his hair was long and tied behind him.

"Yes sir Hans…but…I still think we are rushing things just a bit. What you are doing is noble and should be commended…but these things happen on their own time. Those people down below are working hard as they can…for you…for they believe what you are doing is right. I apologize if I am overstepping my boundaries but when you brought me in on this I thought I would have equal say on things-."

"Well…you guessed wrong there Tony," Hans barked a laugh then cut it short, "cause what goes down is what I say goes down…and right now those slow pokes down there are stalling. I am not certain if there is something even wrong down there…perhaps they feel they will get overtime for this."

He looked at Tony and saw his jaw clench. With a slight smile on his face as he inched up to him and pushed a finger against his chest; his hard eyes looking hard at him, waiting to see if he would hit him.

"Hans…sir…there is still a lot we don't know about this…and if we keep pushing not only will this project fail…but will also harm those down below." Ah Tony, always the fighter for the little people.

"No project of mine has ever failed Tony…I will just have to see to this myself." Hans would not take any objections as he stormed from the room and climbed down the stairs. This facility was the cleanest there was in Arendelle…even if it was set a little above near the mountains. He remembered when his father ran this place…before he retired. Hans had many siblings vying for this position but he beat them all…he'd prove that his father's choice would not go quietly into the night.

Tony didn't know what he was talking about. He had just got married and was talking of starting a family, pfft, family just weighed one down. He had never married and the only girl he pursued was that high schooler Anna, however her sister being a Police Officer kept her eyes on him. Elsa was cold and frozen inside, she had no relationships and she was married to her job. Anna appeared to be doing quite well dating the quarterback of the Arendelle Snowmen, yeah weird name but it was on account of it snowing a lot here. Their mascot was a guy named Olaff who dressed as a Snowman.

Lost in his reverie of thoughts he didn't realize he was at his destination till he stepped off the last step. He was at zone E, one of the last zones and the one that specialized in the projects worth a lot of money. Tapping on the glass he saw his lead specialist jump before turning to look at him.

"Hans…what are you doing-?" Hans held up a hand interrupting him and looked at the others who just noticed his arrival.

"You are taking too long on this…much longer then anticipated. Open it up and let me see what it is you are doing." Hans looked up noting the look of concern on Tony's face. Turning back he waited as the door hissed open and he walked in.

"Hans perhaps you should wear-." Hans cut off his lead specialist on the project, a man named Sam, Sam…was it a girl name or a guy name, both, why couldn't one name be associated with one gender? Hans shook his head.

"I will not worry about such things…not till they are absolutely needed. Now get on with…you know what I'll do it myself." He began to fiddle around with what they were doing figuring he could do it better and bypass all that security tape they had around.

"No not that…you'll…" Hans saw the smoke…and slowly backed away as people began to try and fix it. Standing outside he looks up to where Tony is who seems to be making a call. Oh no…he wouldn't…

"You guys do what you do…I'll go fix what needs to be fixed. Hmm…we probably don't want that getting out…" Hans sealed the door behind him as he left and felt some inclination to turn and look…but he had more pressing matters to attend to. The smoke filled up the room behind him as he left and he heard the pounding and yelling…but it all seemed to disappear once he ascended up to where Tony stood.

"I called your father and told him what happened…sorry Hans but it is over. Your actions have gone too far…you've done unethical things…I had to do it." Tony seemed to plea with him and Hans nodded his head.

"You are right Tony…it had to be done. Please call up my father so I can express my terms of resignation, it is clear I am not fit to run this place." Hans watched the relief in his eyes and as he turned to make the call Hans went into action.

Reaching for the phone chord he wraps it around Tony's neck strangling him. Tony had muscle on him and he began to fight back slamming his elbow into his face. Hans tasted his own blood but would not cease his actions. The struggle was huge compared to how he imagined this would go down, he had pictured it in his dreams wanting to see if Tony would ever fight back. The two collided about sending objects scattering to the ground.

"Why won't you…die…ugh…" Hans pulled tighter as he felt Tony reaching back trying to pull at his hair. Feeling exhaustion take over on Tony's body he sent a kick behind his knee sending him down to the ground and after a bit more struggle Tony fell to the floor with his last breath.

"You've killed us all…" And his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"No Tony…just you…killed just you." Hans looked back down and all he could see was the white smoke in the room below. And that is when he heard the most horrid thing he ever heard…groans building up in unison…scratching at the glass. Peering down he remembers that in case of an emergency the doors would open…ventilation would happen sending the smoke out…to where?

Hans looked for the report folder and the updated safety measures. He noted some of it would head to Arendelle. Looking down he saw the door hiss open and what he saw stopped his heart. What has he done?

 **Authors note:** Zombies shall rise and Hans is behind the scenes for what will befall Arendelle. Quite the villainous guy huh, I keep upping just how bad he is. Next chapter we go to Anna's graduation bash for the calm before the storm.


	2. Chapter 2 Graduation

CH.2: Graduation

Anna could not believe it…she was finally out of high school. It was rather sad when she looked at all the memories she had there…of the teachers she was leaving behind. It was night but still too early for her to turn in and dream of what was to come. She had already applied to college and was eager to begin classes in the fall. Kristoff, her hottie boyfriend whom she loved was linked to her at the arm as they walked out to the parking lot. Kristoff and her had been dating for a bit now, she had a feeling he was the one…her one and only.

Kristoff was the quarterback of their football team and quite built if she might add. However there was more to him than his body…he was kind and considerate of others and he always stayed behind to help the cheerleaders pack up. Was she jealous? No…she knew Kristoff would never do anything…including with Jenny Slate…her frenemy long as she could remember. The two would get along fine great…but…then Jenny would ruin things and the two would continue to torture each other by either taking the other's role in a musical or volunteering when the other would.

"Kristoff…do you ever think about the future?" Anna asks as they stop before his car. The two of them had been walking in silence and she was quite the talker. "Because I do…you know…think of the future. I applied for scholarships and made sure my grades would get noticed…but…I noticed you didn't apply for any scholarship and every time I bring this up you bring up another subject. I'm probably just being paranoid…it is just…I want to know we're going in the same direction."

Anna watched as Kristoff unlocked the passenger door for her and as he held it open she could see how uneasy he was about this line of conversation. She knew he had a lot on the line with scouts seeing him play a little before graduation, the last game as a senior. For many football players this was either the end of their playing or they would continue in College. Kristoff was in great shape as he could bench press quite a lot, she didn't really know much about working out as she mainly danced and dieted.

"Anna…can we just go hang with our friends…this one last time? Let us worry about the future another time…like when fall comes around. I love you, I do, but I have too much on my mind right now to talk about the future. The future…there is still plenty of time for that."

"Yeah sure…silly question really…it can wait," Anna replied softly. Leaning up she gave his lips a peck and then slid into her seat buckling up.

Kristoff joined her soon pulling away from where they had all graduated…every one of them either going off to the party or heading home for their own private party. In her four years at Arendelle High she had never once been invited to a party, perhaps it was because people forgot to or her friendly bubbly personality that had her speaking quite fast was too much for them to handle. Listening to the radio she hummed along to it.

"Anna…could you keep it down some…I kind of want to listen to the song," Kristoff noted as he turned right on the corner of Picket street.

"Sorry…I'll just sing the song in my head, no problem." Anna placed her hands in her laps and looked at their sleep little town. She had lived here her entire life. She had lost her parents when she was very young and her sister Elsa had raised her on her own…forcing her to grow up faster and take on responsibilities most young girls did when they got pregnant in school.

It was a horrible car crash…they got hit by a truck going through a red light. They were going out to get something for Elsa's birthday. She remembered sitting at the table, the cake lit as she and her sister waited for their parents to return so Elsa could blow out her candle. It was supposed to be a quick trip…but she grew antsy and as a knock came on the door she went to answer and she found two uniformed men standing there. Her father had been a Police Officer so Anna recognized the two men right away. When they spoke it sounded far away…her little mind hardly grasping what was said and she began asking questions…questions that both seemed uneasy revealing to her, like how they died, who killed her mommy and daddy, and that is when Elsa spoke, it was with a maturity Anna never saw in her, a sister who giggled and laughed so much before.

'Mother and father aren't coming home Anna…they died because of the recklessness of another. This town should be safer…it should be looked out after better…wishes don't come true…they simply die.' And Elsa left the candle burning.

"We're here." Anna snapped out of her reverie of thoughts and saw the restaurant where they would be meeting their friends. It was a quaint little establishment she remembered her sister worked here as a waitress before enrolling in the Police Academy. Getting out she pushes her dress down that she wore to her graduation, it was royal blue and she had to fix her left strap that always seemed to fall.

"Anna you made it!" Anna smiled as she saw her friend Olaff and went to hug him. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd show. Hey Kristoff!"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world Olaff. Hey is Sven here…I noticed he left rather quickly after graduation." Sven was Kristoff's best friend…the two were quite inseperatable and Sven also played football so they went to all the games together.

"I think he said he was going to turn in for the night…he'll be at the swim party though at your place tomorrow Anna. Is your sister ok with that?" Olaff asked. Olaff had a little weight to him and a round cheery like face with brown eyes and his hair was long hanging down to his shoulders. Olaf almost always wore cheerful colors like Hawaiian shirts with shorts or blue jeans with a white tank. He wasn't the coolest kid in their grade, nor the most athletic, but he always showed up on time and in her drama class he would try his hardest…pushing himself even if he didn't have a big role he really sold it with his humor.

"Elsa…well she told me that I could have the swim party but everyone has to be out by 8:30 and no drinking allowed, or use of the bedrooms for…" Anna blushed even doing this but she made a slight squeak as she pushed her fist out.

"She wants us to not sound like mice?" Olaff inquired as he looked from her to Kristoff.

"No Olaff, Elsa wants us guys to keep it in our pants and for the girls to keep us out of their pants." Kristoff rolled his eyes as he made his way inside.

"Ohh, yeah that makes more sense than the whole mice thing. Is everything alright with him…he's been a little grouchy of late." Olaff held the door open for her and Anna nodded lightly as she saw most of their class was there already.

"Everything is fine, well, mostly fine…ok not terribly a lot of sunshine but it is Kristoff…I love him even when he has nothing to say." Anna walked with Olaff in the back and saw Jenny sitting there conversing. Jenny, of all people, boy this was going to be f-u-n fun.

Jenny was a cheerleader, curvy and flirty she made her presence known with a flip of her golden hair and that annoying laugh of hers. They had become friends in Kindegarten when she let her play with her blocks when no one else would. She had these baby blue eyes that seemed to stare right through you and her outfits became ridiculously shorter by the year till she wore jeans riding low on her to skirts that could be a ball of yarn and nothing else.

"Hello Anna…so glad of you to join us. And I see you brought the snowman with you, how, considerate of you. Kristoff…seat right next to me." Jenny's smile caused Anna's hand to ball into a fist but Olaff beside her calmed her down.

"Kristoff…it looks pretty cramped there…maybe we should go sit at another table," Anna really did not want to share a table with Jenny and her friends. While she had said they were frenemies they were more enemies now because she saw how Jenny looked at Kristoff. Jenny was always jealous of her winning over Kristoff, star quarterback and hunk of the school. Jenny always threw it in her face that she passed up a rich young man like Hans over Kristoff…a mistake she'd be kicking herself up over.

Truth was she never looked back on her decision. Oh true Hans was before Kristoff and she had found him dashing and kind, but thankfully Elsa was there to keep an eye on him. If not for Elsa she would never have seen Kristoff being right there in front of her. Right now she wanted to put the past behind her and embrace the future…something Kristoff had trouble doing.

"Oh is it crowded…I had no idea…here Kristoff you take my spot," Jenny stood up and Anna let out a relived breath, good, that would mean she would sit somewhere else.

"Thanks Jenny…it is alright I sit here right?" He looked at her and she nodded her head.

"Oh wait…a new seat just opened up," Jenny took a seat on Kristoff's lap and ground her hips into him as she shot her a look.

"What no…that is not a seat…Kristoff aren't you going to do something?" Anna waited looking at her boyfriend.

"Anna nothing is going on…I'll catch up with you later tonight," he blew her a kiss and she snatched it with a huff as she stormed to the boot across the way.

"Don't let it bother you Anna…so…where is your sister?" Olaff asked as he ordered them some drinks.

Anna wondered that herself…her sister had said she would be here…but apparently there was some emergency up by that facility near the mountains. Guess she'd wait and see if she turned up.

 **Authors note:** Next chapter Elsa in action as she investigates the work place of Hans…and what she will find will be bone chilling and flesh eating. From there the action accelerates as Arendelle faces a crisis unlike any other.


	3. Chapter 3 Zombies and lots of them

CH.3: Zombies and lots of them

Officer Elsa stepped out of her police vehicle as she flicked on her flashlight looking at the license plate of the truck. Shaking her head she makes her way to the driver's side and shines the light in the face of…oh no…this was not good. "Sven…is there a reason you are out this far and not at the party with your friends?"

"Hey…hic…Officer Elsa…what a pleasant surprise to see you out here," he gave her a lopsided grin but she could smell on his breath he had been drinking.

"Sven…you do know the legal age to drink right?" Elsa walked around the front of the truck and saw the front of it was smashed into the tree…hard. There wasn't normally a lot of traffic out in these parts so no one could have run him off the side of the road.

"Of course I do…its…well I have the driver book in here somewhere…hic…" He fumbles for the book but she knows there is no book in there. Sven came from a troubled family and Kristoff had almost always looked out for his friend.

Heaving a sigh she makes her way over to the passenger's door and as Sven stumbles out she shines the flashlight in his face and he stumbles back. "Are you trying to resist arrest…Sven?"

"I'm not resisting…escaping yes…but that is totally different…hic…" Sven tried to pull that smooth charm of his…but…even after all those times of him at their house she never once took to his flirting or crude jokes of his. Sven had been a good kid once, she saw how he stuck by Kristoff and they did well in school…but…lately Sven had fallen into the wrong crowd and he seemed heading down a path that could lead to jail time.

"I'm afraid I will have to take you in Sven. You will have to turn around now for this part…and try and think light thoughts…cause if you don't…" Elsa never finished as he saw him puke up onto the passenger seat.

Reading him his rights and slapping the cuffs on him she led him back to her squad vehicle and helped him into the back. Getting into the driver's seat she started the engine and reported in to dispatch letting them know she had made the arrest and was heading up to the facility to investigate the emergency. Apparently it was Hans's father that got a call from one of the employees that Hans was up to no good…doing an experiment that should have stopped.

"Hey Elsa…do you remember your graduation?" Sven inquired as he looked at her through the screen separating them.

"It was a nice celebration, friends parting ways, promises of keeping in touch…and when it was over life went on." Elsa knew it was harsh but it was just her viewpoint of it all. Driving a little faster so she didn't have to answer any other questions she saw the huge mansion like facility up ahead. It was dark and apparently there were no lights on. Odd.

"You know Anna is dating that Kristoff guy…oh wait…heh he is my friend. Nice guy…great ball player…real regular joe…hic…" Sven laughed a bit as he blew his brown hair from his face.

"I know this…he is dating my sister…what of it?" Elsa did not like being reminded her sister was dating Kristoff…because she wanted to be the one dating Anna. She had held her feelings for her baby sister in for years…suppressing it by keeping her distance, being cold and frozen as she could muster just so she didn't do something she'd regret.

"Hmm…oh yeah now I remember…Kristoff and Jenny got it on at a party…yeah party." Sven mumbled something else but Elsa stopped the car fast and Sven flew into the divider with a grunt.

"What did you just say? Kristoff slept with Jenny?" Elsa ground her teeth as she gripped the wheel hard. She had thought Kristoff was different then Hans…turns out though they weren't too far apart. Hans would have slept with her sister and then be done with her, Kristoff ended up with sleeping with someone else hurting Anna…or keeping her in the dark and then sleeping with her.

"Ouch my face…huh…what were we talking about again?" Sven moved his mouth hearing himself speak but Elsa was putting the car in park feeling she could use the walk.

"You are going to stay here…I'll be back shortly. The doors will be locked and I suggest you use this time to sober up…or take a nap." Elsa went to place her gun in her holster and bringing her flashlight she proceeds inside the building.

It was pitch black inside…it appeared like the backup generators never came on. Keeping a hand on her gun she shines the light all about the place taking in the emptiness of the halls. Strange, there should be someone here…where was everyone?

Hans's father had run this facility for years…in all his time here he never once fired an employee, and only had to let someone go when he was forced to. She knew it was the same thing but he almost always recommended them somewhere else…though out of Arendelle of course. Hearing something up ahead she brings her gun up and feeling something in her hair she spins around placing the barrel in the face of…oh for goodness sake.

"Elsa…what are you doing here?" Hans appeared shaken and jumpy…his beady little eyes were roaming all around the place like he had a tick on him.

"I was called here…something about an emergency. Where is Tony?" Tony was the one who called so she expected to see him here.

"Oh…uh…he won't be joining us I am afraid. You know Tony…always putting his work first. I can help you though…yes…help is good." He was babbling and she holstered her gun feeling she had no other choice, she didn't come out here that often.

"Very well Hans…first thing we need to do is get the backup generator on. Do you know where that is?" Elsa kept her light shining on him and she noticed how his hands trembled in a way a killer did after the action he committed…had Hans done something?

"Hmm…oh yes…the backup is this way…follow me." Elsa followed him as she kept on edge, her blond hair done up so it didn't get in her face. Her shirt was unbuttoned a bit at the top showing off the top of the white shirt she wore and a little cleavage, but nothing truly noticeable to give anyone any idea. Her pants were tight around her curvy figure as she sauntered after Hans, her shoes echoing in the halls.

"Hans…you know if you were having problems you should have spoken to your father or consulted with Tony. I read in the papers and I see the financial troubles facing this place…I'm sure the town would chip in too if it would help any-."

"Officer…you stick to what you know which is taking drunk drivers in while I stick to what I know and that is running my company. I know full well what is leaked to papers regarding our financial situation, do not think me a fool for being close minded to it. Trust me when I say what we were working on would revolutionize the vaccine to healing properties unlike any have ever seen before."

Elsa glowered at him as he turned away from her and after a bit more walking they came upon the generators. "Wait…what do you mean 'were'…has something happened?"

Elsa noted the tenseness in his back and there was this feeling running down her spine telling her to run. Before she knew it Hans took a swing on her and she stumbled back taking the blow to her face and her gun went slipping out of her holster and skittering along the ground. It was a rookie mistake…she should have seen this coming. Picking herself up she saw Hans charge at her again and this time she was ready bringing her arm up to block him then brought her knee up to connect with his abdomen.

"Hans…what has gotten into you?" Elsa felt her hair come undone and she saw Hans attack again, there was a savageness to his attacks, a sense of unbridaled fury. Dodging the next attack she grabbed hold of his arm and slammed him into the wall bringing his arm behind him and slapping the cuffs on. "You are hereby under arrest Hans…anything you say can and will be used-."

"You can't stop it Elsa…oh no…it is coming and when it does all you hold dear to you will be dead. I've seen it myself…seen the horrid birth of the flesh eating creatures as they tore through containment…there is no escaping now…"

"What are you talking about…flesh eating…Hans speak sense." Elsa heard a low groan and turned her head to see something stumbling through the dark.

"I told you…it is coming…if you hurry you might escape…but not far. They will find you…the zombies…I could not stop them…or more like I trapped them in there…they come for me…heh…"

"You are sick you know that Hans?" Elsa slapped the other cuffs on him and pushed him away from the zombie. That is when it lunged at her, paralyzing her with fear at the loose flesh hanging on its face and it…no she reeked of death. Whatever was spoken was hard to interperate and she was pushed onto the ground.

"Hans…the gun…kick it over here!" Elsa looked to Hans but saw him staring in horror. "Hans the gun…what are you waiting for?"

"My hands are tied Officer Elsa…good luck to you if you survive…" Hans then flees leaving her behind as the zombie chomps at her. She manages to keep it at bay but the footsteps of others makes her heart thud in her ears.

"Oh this is great…arrest two people, one drunk the other insane and I'm stuck here the fallen hero." Elsa reached for her last resort, a knife given to her as a present for graduating the Police Academy. This gift had been given to her by her father…she was told to not open till she had graduated. She remembered wearing her dad's hat when she was younger and pretending to arrest her father.

Bringing the knife up she goes for the eye stabbing deep and glowering up at her foe. The zombie seemed struck blindly by this and went slack on top of her. Pushing the girl off of her she breathes hard as she goes to fetch her gun and races out of there. More noises follow and she races around each corner feeling anxiety threatening her. A zombie lurched towards her and she took aim splattering its brains out with a bullet in the head.

"Oh god…I just…I need to get out of here!" Elsa had blood on her and she fled out of there stumbling over her own two feet. It took a bit but she made her way out of there…her car still parked there. Thank goodness Hans hadn't broke in.

Hearing the zombies she unlocked the driver's side and dropped in closing the door and feeling sobs wrack her body. This was all too much for her…zombies…what had Hans done?

"Hey sheriff…what is with all the noise?" She had forgotten Sven had been arrested and started the engine.

"It is a long story…just brace for a rough ride." Elsa gunned the engine just as a few zombies began pounding at the car. One of them managed to break the window and was trying to pull Sven out.

"Uh Elsa…now would be a good time to get us out of here!" Elsa was about to leave but then one of them managed to pull Sven out. "Elsa!"

"Sven…no…" Elsa reaches for her gun but her hands are shaky…she can't get a shot without it going through him. And then one of the zombies bit down in his neck, blood squirting about as his body jutted about and her stomach turned to knots. His body was dragged out and several began piling on top of him.

She should have reacted…should have pulled the trigger. Driving away with the fresh guilt on her conscious she finds a place near town to break down crying.

 **Authors note:** A little grim and on the frightful side but that is why it is in horror. And as it was shown…no one is safe. The zombies are now loose and Elsa finds herself questioning her role in law enforcement. Next chapter Anna has her own dilemma.


	4. Chapter 4 Anna's dilemma

CH.4: Anna's dilemma

"Can you believe her?" Anna had just finished her fourth shake and Jenny was still on Kristoff's lap and he did nothing.

"Yeah…wish she were on my lap instead," Olaff said in agreement as he finished his second burger and slurped at his diet coke.

"We are in agreement there," Anna smiled softly glad that Olaff was here with her. Oh sure she had friends other then Olaff but Olaff looked at the bright side of things and he was a cheerful reminder that the sun would come out tomorrow, Annie being one of their favorite musicals.

"Anna there is a rumor going around…I hate to even bring it up," Olaff spoke through his hand and Anna had to help him so his whisper wasn't caught up by anyone else.

"Olaff school is the foundation of rumors…spill," Anna always did enjoy a good rumor, rather guiltily, rumors were close to the truth and if it were about her she'd rather not know.

"It is about Kristoff," Olaff seemed to wait for her reaction…it was instantaneous. Her face contorted between laugh and frown.

"No, I don't want to know…but…no Kristoff is a good guy and he would never…please tell me…" Anna was breaking up inside…her eyes could not tear themselves away from that pleased look on Kristoff's face as Jenny moved about his lap like his own private dancer.

Olaff could see her dilemma, see the roiling self-doubt and his hand on hers eased some of that burden. "The rumor going around is that Kristoff and Jenny slept together at the last party thrown before graduation, it was a wild one and someone said they went up stairs holding hands. Another rumor says she was in his arms with his shirt off-."

"Olaff…I don't want to hear anymore," Anna interrupted him, her eyes were welling up with tears that there would be even rumors of this. This would explain why he had been so distant to her…and yet…why hadn't he come out and told her? She thought she had found her soulmate, her rest of the life guy who'd go to college with her…and…to be the father of her children. Anna had worked out a plan…she saw the future so clearily…where had she gone wrong?

"Anna…hey they are just rumors," Olaff smiled softly and handed her a hanky which she accepted as she wiped at her eyes.

"Yeah…but rumors are partial truths…they are all about deductive reasoning and following the clues to their source. My sister tells me about criminals she tracks and it is almost always on a rumor…she just digs in deep till one of those rumors turns her to a lead. Do you know who told this rumor?"

Olaff shifted in his seat and Anna knew that whomever this rumor came from…had to be her first person to ask. Olaff had yet to withhold anything from her…the two had been through a lot together already for him to do that. She gave him that look that told him to spill the beans…and no one could resist that look….well except her sister…and Kristoff who seemed to be hiding some deep dark secret.

"Ok ok…look before I tell you his name make sure to keep calm and collected. I don't want you losing it in front of everyone…and if you say his name it might tip off Kristoff something is up." Olaff gave her a look and she knew that look quite well.

"Right…I promise to not flip my lid," Anna made a few hand gestures to make sure Olaff knew how serious she was, of course, she couldn't help but crack a smile.

"I'm serious here Anna. Ok…the name of the guy this rumor comes from…his name is-." Olaff opens his mouth but nothing comes out as his eyes are drawn to the door.

"Ok I realize you are trying to keep me in suspense but c'mon Olaff…what is his name?" Anna waited and then Olaff turned her head to the door and as she looked she felt her jaw drop similarly to Olaff.

The entire place fell deathly silent as the last person they expected to see walked through the door. Elsa was wearing her Police Officer uniform covered in blood…her hair was undone hanging before her eyes and her face looked paler than usual. No one had the courage to speak and Anna felt her legs moving automatically carrying her halfway to her sister. She had never seen her sister like this…she almost always hid her pain away.

"Elsa…what happened?" Reaching for her sister's arm it was like it woke her up for she threw herself into her body and began to cry. There was a sense of openness here and now and Anna couldn't help but envelop her in an embrace. "Why is there blood on your uniform?"

"A-Anna…it was awful…first I arrested Sven, turns out he was drunk so I put him in the back of the car as I had to check out the place where Hans works. It turns out one of Hans's employees called…when I got there…it was dark and hardly any power was on…the place gave me the chills and I should've left…I should've left…"

Anna noticed people staring and led her sister to the booth where she and Olaff had sat and she found her sister clinging to her sitting in her lap. Reaching for her hair she brushes it from her face seeing those deep set eyes of hers wet from crying. "Elsa you've been through a lot…you don't have to tell me now-."

"I'm fine…really I am…anyway I found Hans…he wasn't of sound mind. I could tell there was something weighing heavily on his conscious…but…I had to get the power back on. I needed him to think…turns out…he did something to his employees…and the sounds I heard…it gave my stomach an uneasy feeling deep inside. I arrested Hans…but…then something came for me…I barely had time to think as my gun was knocked away and I was lying flat on my back-."

"Were you raped?" Jenny asked, she was off of Kristoff's lap which was good but Kristoff was standing behind her like he would wrap his arms around her.

"What…no…what attacked me was not living…the flesh was cold and the skin hanging off like it was shedding. I used our father's knife…after that I fled shooting wildly behind me…the sounds building and the footsteps all my ears can hear. I make it to the car and get it started…but it isn't enough…I'm not fast enough before they find us. Sven is helpless in the back as they break through…I try to save him…but it is too late…they got him!"

Elsa shook uncontrollably as she had this livid sort of panic look in her face, her chest was heaving like she was about to hyperventilate. All around Anna noted the fear in everyone's faces while Jenny just appeared unphased, of course. "Elsa…are you sure you weren't raped?"

"Jenny…if you say that one more time…you know what I might as well say it aloud, wasn't going to, would have took you out back but this will do." Elsa had a smug look on her face as she slid out of her lap and standing up she looked around finally settling her eyes on Kristoff.

"Anna…what has gotten into your sister and why is she looking at me like that?" Kristoff backs away from Jenny and Anna begins to suspect the rumors to be true. However she noted when Sven's name was mentioned as being lost…Olaff went white faced and she knew then who the source of the rumor had come from.

"Can't keep it in your pants can you Kristoff stud muffin? I mean seriously…that party must've been off the hook…all those pretty ladies so tempting…so…ready for you to stick it to them? Was there any part of you that thought of Anna…or had you been leading her on this entire time?"

Anna clutched her heart then as she heard all this. Her eyes went to Kristoff who looked like he had the carpet pulled out from under him. Their classmates also looked shocked, some of the more 'mature' whistled and hooted while others did a double take. There were a select few who seemed to know, like this was not news to them. Anna's world was falling apart before her…but…she had to hear it from him.

"Kristoff…this isn't true right…I mean we were going to college together, our future was set…please tell me these are all lies and that tomorrow we'll just laugh at this like it was some bad dream…" Anna reached for his hand and stared up at his tall frame…her fingers linked in his trying to capture that electric feeling she first got.

"Yes Kristoff…tell my sister the truth…she deserves that much!" Elsa folded her arms and Anna felt glad she was in her corner.

"Look…you weren't supposed to know…not like this. Things just happened Anna…Jenny was there and she never pressured me about the future or what tomorrow might bring. I wasn't planning on going to College ok…I was going to go into the ice delivery service like my father…good money there. College was your dream…it was never mine. High School was everything to me…I was the star there…what would I be in College…just another somebody?"

"Kristoff…no…you were my soulmate…how could you-?" Anna was in tears and that is when the door flung open and a wide eyed kid looked at all of them.

"What are you all standing around for…their here…run for cover!" The boy then ran back to the streets and everyone looked at each other like he was crazy.

Elsa however took charge as she clutched at Kristoff's collar and gave him a hard shove. "You stay the hell away from my sister…everyone else follow me." Elsa took her hand and she looked back at Kristoff who was too stunned to even speak.

"Elsa where are we going?" Anna finally found her voice as they walked outside and in the distance she felt her breath caught in her throat as she saw the lumbering humans in the distance…their faces were horrid…their sounds they emitted sounding like those cheesy zombie flicks.

"We're going for guns…then we're taking the fight to them! Anna Zombies are in Arendelle…and their not leaving anytime soon." Elsa then pulled her with her and the rest of the class followed.

 **Authors note:** Sorry for the late chapter submission, anyway this chapter puts aside Kristoff and lines up Elsa with Anna. Chapter five will place our group in training as they take the fight to the zombies. And could there be a kiss and a secret Elsa has never shared revealed?


	5. Chapter 5 Elsa revealed

CH.5: Elsa revealed

Elsa led the way as the zombies were right on their heels…well…ok so they were far enough way but she liked to believe they were right behind her giving her fuel to put some distance between them. Her encounter with them had not been pleasant and her heart thudded loudly in her chest as she held onto Anna's hand desperately. Kristoff's betrayal was still riding on her sister's spirit and she wanted to pull her aside and comfort her as she had done for her…but…there was no time and the gun store was still a good run away.

"Why are we even following her? She left Sven to die…I know it." Jenny was lagging slightly behind as running heels…never advised. She and Kristoff were both outed…though she read no guilt in Jenny…only pride in knowing she stole Kristoff from a good girl like Anna. It made her sick.

"I couldn't help Sven…I tried…but I couldn't get to him in time. We need to focus on our survival now…there is nothing more we can do for Sven." Elsa hoped that settled matters or else they'd be caught up in this conversation late into the night.

Most of the students didn't question her leadership as she had done a great deal for Arendelle and her record was spotless. Elsa wondered how the Police Station was dealing with this crisis…what was their tactic with dealing with zombies? It wasn't like there was a law against them walking the streets or snacking on brains…through a straw. She shivered involuntarily and kept her eyes alert for any sudden movement off the side. Right now she was the only protection these kids had from those things.

"Elsa…how is this even possible? Zombies aren't real…they are just people in movies made up to look scary…this is too real…" Anna's voice was soft and Elsa didn't rush her any.

"Hans was doing experiments he was not supposed to…pushing his workers to develop a cure not yet ready for the public. Something went wrong…he trapped them in there…what happened next they turned…and Hans would chalk it up to an accident and be done with it, his reputation kept together long enough for him to start all over again. However he did not expect them to escape…to feast and to run free."

Elsa stopped up ahead to allow them to rest…her hand resting on the butt of her gun as she made sure it was easily withdrawn should the need arise.

"And where is Hans?" Kristoff asked. "If he is responsible for this mess he should be brought in…maybe he knows how to stop it-."

"Are you kidding…if anything he's probably skipped town by now. Hans is a coward, a bully, my father worked for him once and just because he was late once he was fired for it. Hans only cares for himself…" Olaff spoke up and most of the people there thought he had fallen behind…but Elsa knew his character, knew that while the funny man he was; it was that someone you wanted in your corner.

"Hans has never hidden who he is…his smug features make him stand out like a bad boyfriend lying to an innocent girl." Elsa shot Kristoff a look then moved them along.

The city of Arendelle was in mass panic. People were fleeing and locking themselves up in their houses while those who played video games or watched movies though they had this…guns in hand they went to confront the zombies. She wanted to steer them clear, convince them to put aside their hero complex and get to safety…but right now she had these kids to look after and ensure their safety. Graduation was just the beginning for them…and tonight for those who survived this they could move away from here and put this whole nightmare behind them.

"Anna…are guns really necessary? I mean why don't we get in a working car and leave the town…it is already good and gone…never liked it really." Jenny was moving that mouth of hers and Elsa had no time to chew her out on how much this town meant to everyone else who wasn't…her.

"Jenny…my sister knows what she is doing…if we need guns I don't know anyone else I'd rather have teaching me then Elsa. You can get in a car and go…no one is stopping you. If you do leave though get some help…we'll need it." Anna gave her a look and Elsa melted in those big eyes of hers. It was sad to know that it took a zombie invasion to bring the two of them together…but…she was glad she and Anna were finally together.

"Pfft, I was just kidding…not like I was planning to leave…" Jenny clutched onto Kristoff's arm and she imagined this was aimed to further bring Anna down…but…thankfully her sister had moved past that as she kept close to her.

"The gun shop is usually closed about now so we might need to…ease ourselves in…and procure what is needed. Yes for a cop to say that it is wrong…but…when it comes to your safety my role as a cop needs to be temporarily put on hold. Grab any gun you can carry on your person plus plenty of ammo…make haste though cause those zombies may move slow but they use your fear to get close."

Elsa knew that fear…felt it crawl all over her skin. Using a bobby pin she unlocks the door and gets them inside as the first shots are fired. Heading over to the counter she breaks the glass and pulls out a hand gun and stuffs it down the front of her pants. She then moves to sling a shotgun over her shoulder and makes sure it has plenty of ammo.

Anna meanwhile perused about uncertain what to pick. Elsa knew Anna's view on guns, she had sworn to never use one and always asked her if she shot someone. Elsa walked over and stood behind her as she stared at the sniper rifle. It was a powerful weapon shot from a distance…she had never used it herself but Anna couldn't take her eyes off it.

"Is it easier shooting a target up close…or from far away?" Anna asked as she held herself. "Is it easier to see their faces when you take their life…or easier from a distance where you don't hear them cry out for their last breath…to fall before you where you don't hear their hearts stop beating?"

"Anna…whatever breath these zombies had…it was taken from them already. Whatever heartbeat they once had making them living it beats not for them any longer. You need to stop thinking of them as living-."

"If I stop thinking of them as living…that makes me a monster…and I refuse to think that." Anna turned and Elsa saw that burning passion in her sister's face.

"Come with me…we need to talk. Everyone take 5…we'll move out shortly." Elsa found the backroom and heading in she closed the door behind her sister and her. "Anna…you need to look at this objectively, we can't start feeling for them…the minute we do we lower our defenses…and we become one of them. I know it is hard…but…try for me…I don't know what I would do if I lost you…"

Elsa looked at her sister and she looked right back at her. There was a hunger deep inside that was building up…and the longer she resisted the more insatiable it became. Bursting forward, unable to hold back any longer she goes to pin her sister against one of the shelves and crushes her lips to hers. Anna's eyes widen in panic and her hands shove against her chest but she takes control and pins her wrists up.

"Elsa…this is wrong…we're sisters…" Anna mumbled into the kiss and she squirmed against her as their crotches grinded together.

"I know Anna…I know…but I can't fight the way I feel. I have felt such thoughts about you for years…but always had to keep them under control…give you a shot at happiness of being with someone who was not me. Hans was never right and Kristoff…I thought for sure he'd turn out differently…didn't peg him for that type of guy…"

Elsa lifted her knee against her sister hearing her mewl into the kiss. Their bodies were pressed together smooshing their chests together in a heated passion. Anna was melting into her and Elsa was certain it would lead to something else when her ears heard the door opening. Pulling away from Anna she took a moment to inspect something…Anna was left barely standing as she ran her fingers along her lips.

"Uh Elsa…everyone is getting antsy…should we get moving?" Olaff peered his head inside and Elsa nodded her head.

"Yes…good idea…let us just-." Suddenly someone ran inside and bolted over to them with a panicked look on their face.

"They are coming this way…I just went out to take a leak because I couldn't get into the bathroom here…and they are coming this way…oh god we're going to die!" He was one of Anna's classmates, she forgot his name but she could see past Olaff at those who had heard.

"We need to slow them down…give us time to get everyone out of here. Anna looks like you will get to use that sniper rifle after all. Olaff see everyone out of here once the shots are fired…keep everyone together."

"Uh yeah…you two aren't coming?" He looks at the two of them and he apparently notes how Anna looks flustered and is playing with her hair.

"Anna and I will find you shortly…now go…once those shots are fired they will converge on here fast." Elsa gave his shoulder a squeeze for encouragement and locating the ladder she climbs up tapping her sister's head to get her moving. Things were going to get loud and hairy fast…she hoped Anna was up to it.

 **Authors note:** The parting of company, Anna and Elsa will find themselves surrounded by zombies in the next chapter while dealing with the surprise kiss, more Elsanna on the way. Meanwhile in chapter 7 we catch up with Olaff, ok he might only have one f but too late into the story to change it so please bear with me on that. This will be Arendellle's longest night ever, see you next time.


	6. Chapter 6 Anna get your gun

CH.6: Anna get your gun

They had made it to the rooftop. Anna was scared as she looked out over the buildings as she clung to the weapon for dear life. She had never fired a weapon before in her life…never had wanted to as she intended to go into a job without taking another life. Hearing the footsteps of her sister she shakes her head adamantly. "Elsa…I can't do it…you take the shot-."

"Anna it is not for me to make the shot…but for you. I can't be the only one shooting at these zombies…it uses up too much ammo and if we get separated what then? We need to buy our classmates time to escape…and right now the shot is in your hands."

Anna pouted but could see Elsa not budging, her strong presence doing great things for her morale…but not her steel nerves that came with shooting a gun, something she remembered her father telling her. Her father told her that 'shooting a gun takes steel nerves Anna, if you can't look down the barrel and fire…you are dead, that is all there is to it. I am not proud of things I have done…situations I thought could have ended differently if I hesitated…but I wouldn't be here now. I hope you never have to be in that situation but if you are…close your eyes and take a breath…once you let out that breath and open your eyes fire…'

Anna took a breath and looked through the scope at the zombies down below. There were a mixture of Arendelle folk in there and some students who had not joined them. Every part of her told her this was wrong…but…Elsa was right they needed to buy time. Firing the rifle she watches the bullet fly out before spinning one of the zombies to the ground and taking a few zombies with it.

"Did you see that…I killed that zombie…I killed it! I liked it…that is wrong oh so wrong, Elsa please tell me I did not kill that zombie." Anna dropped the weapon as she held her mouth.

"Anna you did not kill that zombie," Elsa told her quietly.

"Huh…I didn't…why not? That was a sure hit…I mean did you see the way he spun…where do you come off saying he wasn't killed?" Anna turned around demanding an answer and Elsa shook her head before turning her back around and towards the edge of the building.

"Zombies don't die when you shoot them in the shoulder…and if you were looking for a heart to shoot…there isn't one, not a beating one that is. Look."

Anna didn't know what her sister was getting at but she looked anyway…and what she saw made her sick. The zombie she had shot…it was getting to its feet and lumbering on like it was just tapped on the shoulder or its thumb was pushed down like heads up seven up. It was eerie and creepy and just wrong…when a person died they were supposed to stay dead. How did a person go on living…it made no sense.

"Anna you need to conserve your bullets…make each shot count. Arendelle only has one gun shop…if you run out of bullets it will be hard to replace them. In some situations we will have to wound them and head for cover…but that will only be in the tight situations. Take the shot and aim for the head…it is the only way." Elsa waited and Anna looked down at the weapon she had set down.

"And you are sure they won't feel anything?" Anna did not like the inflicting of pain unto others; it didn't sit well in her stomach. Oh sure she wished bad things to happen to Jenny, but, she'd never do it herself.

"Anna…the dead do not feel pain…they feel no regret, their actions are mindless and they have no more dreams. If I might make a suggestion…take a knee…push the butt against your shoulder and zoom a bit on the scope, get as close as you can to make the shot…count."

Anna took a breath and took a knee like she had seen Kristoff do on the football field when the coach asked for it. Pressing the butt of the weapon against her shoulder she zooms the scope magnification till she is right on one of the zombies. This was her first real close up image of the zombie and it was disgusting, there was no expression in its face…whatever thoughts or dreams it once had were gone along with all morality. This shot had to count…and moving up to its head she squeezes the trigger and feels the weapon push against her body and then with a groan the zombie fell down.

"Well done…scratch one for my baby sister. You still have a few more shots before you reload, take your time and do what you just did and you'll be fine." Elsa's encouragement did her well as she lined up the next shot and fired.

The thud of zombie bodies lined the street…but it was getting tiring resting on her knee and the barroom of the sniper rifle was making her ears hurt. "Elsa…do you think it is possible for me to lie down for a bit…maybe fire on my stomach?"

"Did you bring along the thing needed for that?" Elsa cast her a glance and Anna felt her cheeks burn. There was just something in that look…and that kiss…what was that all about? Why did her skin flush and heart flutter a mile a minute?

"Uh no…I didn't know I needed that," Anna heaved a sigh knowing she had disappointed Elsa.

"It is alright…here…this might help." Anna gave her a quizzical look and saw her sister lie on her back. "Place the rifle on me and fire…don't worry it won't hurt me. You will have an easier time getting a shot off from this vantage point."

Anna blushed but complied as she laid the weapon down along her breasts and placed her arms around her to keep a grip on the weapon. Looking through the scope she listens to her sister as she moans and it makes her blush intensify. When she squeezes of another round taking a zombie in the head she can't help but watch her sister's body bounce as the reverberations shake her. She still wears her police uniform though it is quite loose at the top so she sees the skin.

"Keep it up Anna…don't stop…" Elsa tells her and she keeps the shots coming missing the head a few times but going back to correct her mistake. Anna tries to keep her eyes leveled down her sister's body but can't help the feeling of the softness of her sister's chest.

When she runs out of ammo she pulls the weapon back noting she had taken down a significant number…though not enough to slow them down…any slower than they were walking. Breathing hard she stares at her sister and reaching over she brushes her hair from her face. "Thank you Elsa…um…for that…it helped greatly…"

"Actually…I got the idea from Olaff. Your friend likes anime is always talking on and on about it, this scene from one of his shows…um…the one with zombies came to mind." Elsa blushed and Anna positioned herself so she was lying on her.

"High School of the Dead, yeah, he tried getting me to watch but it was too graphic for me. I'm surprised you remembered that…you always tell me that anime is all about big breasted girls and that it isn't proper to be watched-."

"It isn't like I was going to watch it…Olaff just talked about it is all. And yes I'd rather you stick to watching stuff that isn't written by guys who clearly think of girls as that." Elsa reached up stroking her face and Anna blushed.

"You know Elsa…is it me…or has our time together been maturing into something more than sisterly?" She trailed a finger between her sister's breasts and licked her lips.

"It isn't just you Anna…for the longest time I have dreamt of this, a day when we both were on the same page. I love you Anna…both as a sister and as a partner. This is not just the adrenaline talking or the end of the world scenario that throws two people together…I feel this with all my heart. This frozen heart of mine can only be unfrosted by true love…and sister…your it." She smiled and Anna melted into her.

The two stared for a bit till they both kissed, lying up on that roof while the zombies pounded on the door eventually gaining access…the two were lost to it. Lost in each other.

 **Authors note:** Apologies for not getting this up sooner, was gone for a bit on a trip and then distracted by other ideas. Still here it is to those still attached to this story, as I said, next chapter we join up with Olaff and crew and after that we rejoin with Anna and Elsa as they deal with the zombie crisis here.


	7. Chapter 7 Olaff master swordsman sort of

CH.7: Olaff master swordsman…sort of

Olaff, a name his father had given him upon being born into the world, was an anime nut along with a video gaming nerd of sorts. Growing up he realized many things, one was that he could fit into most any locker and the other was…well…he was different. At a young age he tried fitting in, tried sports but found he didn't have the energy to muster to it, plus, being picked last or having to sit and wait to be called in did little for his morale. Anna was always kind and sweet and really didn't judge him like others did. They became fast friends and while her sister didn't think too much of him, he didn't blame her for that, he knew that Elsa appreciated him looking out for Anna when she couldn't be there at school with her. All his life he had been the underdog, his attendance was spot on…unless there was a convention he really wanted to go to, hey, his geek flag was way high and he always did make up his work, he wasn't a slacker or anything.

At conventions he was a rock god, he dressed up as most any of his favorite characters and no one judged him or said he couldn't cosplay as this character. He had friends there who understood him…sadly the only time he met them in person was there due to the long distance between them. Still he had Anna to share his adventures with…till Kristoff entered the picture. Kristoff was a nice enough guy but due to his ascending the popularity totem he looked down on him. He had a friendly personality and along with his theater cred he never looked down on others, it was wrong and even when humming a star trek theme in his head as he waited to be let out of his locker…he did not wish any bully ill will as he knew they were acting out because of their own miserable life.

"The zombies are slowing down…well…they aren't following us so we're in the clear. C'mon everyone." Olaff waved his hand but then Kristoff moved over and placed a hand against his chest.

"Ok…who put you in charge smiles? Look it is clear this role is needed of one who carries leadership qualities…and no offense but you don't fit the bill. Anna isn't around to protect you anymore…so…fall back in line ok?" Kristoff gave him a hard shove as he looked out at everyone.

"Kristoff…Elsa put me in charge…" Olaff tried to say this louder but it was clear the football star of former glory wouldn't listen to him.

"Ooh I like a take charge type of man," Jenny grinned as she went to hug onto Kristoff's arm using as much boob action as possible.

"Everyone listen up…we'll be picking up the pace from here on out and anyone slowing us down gets left behind. Anna and Elsa stayed behind to buy us time to escape…new plan is leaving the city soon as we can." Kristoff looked around at them all and began to walk away with Jenny at his side.

"Wait…leave Anna and Elsa behind…are you nuts?" Olaff could not believe this. Jenny had proposed this plan earlier and Elsa had shot her down. Kristoff could not be serious…no…after all the sisters had done for them leaving them behind was ludicrous.

"Hey…we stay too long waiting for them to show and we're zombie food. I know this sucks, especially since Anna is your friend…but she was my girlfriend and this decision does not come lightly. A part of me will always love Anna…but what I've done is out in the open and to be reminded of the pain I caused her…I can't. If she catches up to us…great…if not she will understand-."

"Understand…do you even hear yourself speak? This is Anna we are talking about, the same girl you once loved, the very sweet heart who supported you through thick and thin. You cheated on her…you hurt her…no we are not leaving the city…I won't let-."

Olaff received a punch to the gut and he fell down on his knees. The air was knocked out of him and he looked up seeing Kristoff standing over him.

"That is enough…the decision has been made. However I won't force you all to follow me, but rather let you make this decision on your own conscious. Do you stay behind and wait for Anna and Elsa…or get out of the city with your skin still intact? The choice is yours…but…I'm not waiting around for a decision."

Kristoff cocked his gun he held and moved off with Jenny crushing her chest into his arm. Olaff looked around, all his classmates he had known for years standing there uncertain. He knew he wasn't a leader; leaders led by example, and right now at his lowest he couldn't even stop Kristoff. There was no point giving a speech…most of this group held little love for him. He bowed his head and took a step to the side and a majority of the class went with charismatic Kristoff. He was a quarterback…that made him leader potential.

Olaff lifted his head and noticed that only one person had stayed behind. It was a girl in his class, a girl named Rosalie. She was usually in the background, quiet and observing never in the spotlight. In drama she usually did set design and helped with the costumes, but, he knew better than anyone what she was truly capable of. At the conventions she stood out, her costume mastery led to some of the finer showmanship there was…and people marveled at her. She was always there but she never really spoke to anyone but gladly would have pictures taken of her.

"Ah hi…um…why didn't you go with the others?" Olaff was curious, not that he minded it was just…staying behind meant dealing with the straggler of zombies and all that.

Rosalie ran a hand through her pinkish colored hair and ran a hand along her arm. Her hazel colored eyes gazed once at him then back to the ground as she bit her bottom lip. Rosalie didn't have a figure like Jenny or Anna, or even Elsa for that matter. Rosalie had a slightly wider figure big boned and such…but…she never once let it get to her or that she couldn't cosplay as a certain character. He always admired that for he wasn't exactly Kristoff figured.

"Kristoff is full of himself…his character is hardly one should put their trust behind. He hurt Anna, went for an airhead like Jenny, and picks on people who don't fit his clique. You are friendly and kind and don't care the weight, ethnicity, or sexuality of a person so long as they have a good heart. I admire that and those values make one a good leader."

That was the most he had ever heard her say…and it kind of made him blush. Still he kept his head about him and pulled at his shirt as Picard did during a difficult crisis. "Alright…here is what we do, we go back for Anna and Elsa…follow me."

Olaff set off with the gun he had along with the sword strapped to his back. Rosalie kept up with him and he looked at her from the side but when she looked back with that steady gaze of hers he had to look away. There was something about Rosalie that made his skin crawl, in a pleasant way of course, and the way her short smile drew his heart in a fast pitter patter. He had a crush on Anna for a bit but now it had become too friend zone like to really become something other then that.

Suddenly glass exploded nearby and zombies began to pool out over each other's broken bodies. Olaff took aim though this being the first time he had fired a weapon it just grazed a shoulder. "Oh, um, I was aiming for his head actually…great first shot though right?"

Rosalie held a rifle and as she took aim the bullet pierced the cranial skull punching in deep and sending the zombie backwards. She drew in a deep breath and centered herself before firing again and the zombie friend of that zombie dropped with a long undulating groan. When she slung her rifle onto her shoulder she pulled out a shortblade and placed her back to his so their butts were touching.

"Your shot was off…they will be on us soon. Oh and my father takes me hunting…that is why I miss some of the conventions. Let us see if your blade is your strength." She gives him a flash of a smile before the zombies are on them.

Olaff closes his eyes and as the zombies attack he strikes. His blade is quickly removed from his sheath and the slice cuts through dead tissue slicing off heads like nothing. Blood and stuff goes flying about and Olaff has little time to be disgusted as he is slicing through arms and body parts that will give him waking nightmares for years to come.

The zombies are slow moving but that doesn't make them any less of a threat. One bite is all it takes to become one of them…and he'd rather have a pulse. Rosalie stood against his back and she was cutting through the zombies with her eyes flashing in irritation, her movement felt by him and the same vise versa. However the zombies were becoming too much and his arms were beginning to become heavy from exhaustion.

"Rosalie…we need to seek cover…now!" Olaff could see Rosalie burying herself into the fighting, it seemed almost impossible to reach her. Still he would not let her fall here and grabbing her arm he hauls her from the thick of things and stabs through one zombie then lets it fall before seeing the light.

"Let me go…I can still fight…running away is pointless…" She took a swing at him but he refused to turn away feeling the blade cut his face. It burned like hell but he waited watching as her war torn face turned to grief and regret.

"There is no point in fighting if you are only going to die. We have to choose our battles and retreat when possible. Let us go save Anna and Elsa…and not forget why we are out here." Olaff could taste his own blood and as he and Rosalie walked in silence he wanted to cry. There'd be a nasty scar like with Squall from Final Fantasy 8 but he'd deal. The zombies wouldn't be too far behind them and he needed to rest up.

 **Authors note:** Olaff and Rosalie have made it through the thick of the zombies but there is still some distance to Anna and Elsa. Meanwhile in the next chapter Anna and Elsa get into the full swing of things.


	8. Chapter 8 Sisters and lovers

CH.8: Sisters and lovers

Elsa was running out of bullets as she took aim at the zombies below. Each headshot was about as costly as a shot to the arm. Since she and her sister had pretty much made out and accepted the other's love…well…they had been so caught up in each other they forgot about the zombies for a bit. Elsa was fighting off the fluster she had got after the two had been caught in a rather compromising position. The zombies were already inside the building and they had found the ladder down below.

"I told you we should have waited on making out," Anna told her as she took aim with the sniper rifle taking down zombies from a distance. The fear from before was almost all gone and she didn't need her body to stabilize or line up the shot, which was good; still, they were running out of ammo.

"You can't control these things Anna…it just happens," Elsa shouted back as she kicked a zombie down the ladder then loaded her gun as she felt her leg grabbed.

"Oh really…and what about unclipping my bra huh?" Anna was by her side and she grabbed the gun from Elsa and fired down once the gun was reloaded.

"Well…uh that…shut up," Elsa laughed as she took the gun and aimed between the eyes of a zombie and fired down sending it crashing into the others.

"Wow…real mature Elsa," Anna giggled as she walked over to the ledge to see that the zombies were still coming towards them…a few happened to be moving in the direction where Kristoff and Olaff had gone off. Elsa knew there was only so much the two of them could do by themselves. Arendelle was all but lost…she was quite certain most of the zombies made up a huge point of the populace.

"We need to get off this building…maybe head to the police station. I know there is plenty of ammo there and the building should hold till we come up with a new plan." Elsa raced to her sister when she heard a maniacal laugh in the wind. It caused a shiver to run down her spine and as she turned she saw someone she hadn't seen since…well…the night it all began.

"Elsa and Anna…huh…never thought incest ran in your family…guess you learn something new everyday. Is…oh that is fresh…is that the reason you didn't want me with Anna?" Hans stood on the opposite building, his face appeared pale and he held in his hand a rocket launcher!

"No…I didn't want you with Anna because of your track record Hans. I'm surprised you managed to escape…then again you did leave me to the mess you made. Tell me…was it worth it?" Elsa gestured around them at the moaning chorus of zombies surrounding the building.

"While it is clear the experiment wasn't truly ready for the town…we were making strides in the right direction. Everyone was moving so slowly…something had to be done to speed up the process. Tony…stupid Tony had to get in the way and call to my father, can you believe the loyalty of him…he had to be stopped…"

Elsa felt anger and sadness well up in her as he pretty much confessed to murder. She remembered Tony…a decent man with a kind heart who never committed a crime in his entire life. Tears welled up in her eyes and she pointed her gun out at him. "You killed him?"

"Well of course I did…strangled him from behind…though little good it did me as you were sent out to investigate. I can't have you living and telling state authorities though…my work will continue…if not in Arendelle then somewhere else." Hans wore a smirk and Elsa could tell that was never good.

"Hans…you already have one death, no, countless death on your hands…don't go killing an officer now just to cover your tracks. Let us go to the station…maybe we can talk this out-."

"Do you think talk will heal my conscious or set me on the path of enlightenment? Don't forget Elsa you have sinned most of all for being with your sister and the fact that you two are of the same gender…so I'd waste the whole persuasion act on me. Tell you what though…maybe if Anna joins me I'll let you live…hmm?"

"Hans listen to my sister…there is still hope. I'm glad my sister stepped in with you…I mean not only were you a bit older but you also had a reputation of hurting people. I was naïve at the time believing you not to be like what others said…however a part of me still believes all is not lost-."

"Anna…you I will miss the most of all. If you are wondering about my aim it is quite true…I intend on leaving nothing left of you two…a reminder of what could have been…farewell." Hans lifted the rocket launcher up and Elsa looked at Anna and the two met in an embrace.

"I love you Anna…no matter what happens." Elsa could not believe that it would end here…surrounded by zombies on a rooftop blown to bits by a weasel like Hans.

"Elsa…I love you too…hey wait a sec…" Anna pulled out of the embrace and Elsa questioned her as she took the gun from Elsa's hand.

"Anna what do you think you are doing? He has a rocket launcher…what good is a gun in this fight?" Elsa tried to pull her sister back but Anna stood defiantly at the edge staring across at Hans who had the higher ground with the rocket launcher pushed against his shoulder.

"Really Anna…what good is that little gun going to do against me? I have the high ground and once I shoot this one rocket into your building it is all over." Hans was right…plus even if they weren't killed in the blast the zombies would have them for lunch.

"I just found the love of my life after losing my other love…I'm not going to lose that now!" Anna took aim just as Hans did and as both fired Anna's shot went through Hans's leg while the rocket veered off course hitting the bottom of the building instead of the top.

"Damn…augh…you little-." Hans dropped the launcher as it smoked and he fell down. The rocket meanwhile had hit the bottom of the building striking at the structural supports along with a few zombies inside.

"Anna…that was incredibly risky…you could have been killed!" Elsa could not believe what had just happened…her sister had shot not a zombie but a living and breathing human.

"I couldn't let him kill you Elsa…even at the cost of my own life I could never see him hurt you. You mean the world to me Elsa…you are my soulmate and forgive the language but I'd be damned if he shot at this roof." Anna kissed her softly on the lips, her big eyes staring intently into hers.

"Yeah…well…don't do it again," Elsa kissed her back then felt the building shift. It would seem they would have to save the intimacy for later. "We need to get off the roof…now…"

Anna nodded her head in agreement and the sisters began to race as the entire building started to come down. The two of them held each other's hands…the moan of the zombies were filling their ears and Elsa spotted a ladder just up ahead. Leaping for the ladder she reaches out for it with her one hand and smiles as she holds on.

"There…that wasn't so hard…was it?" Elsa attempted a weak laugh but then looked down in horror as her sister's hand was slipping in hers. Straining for support she could see the desperation of the situation beginning to slip from her grasp.

"Elsa you have to let go…if you don't we'll both fall…" Anna was dangling there and Elsa refused to let go…no…she had just found her sister on this rooftop…had shared something she could never let go of.

"I'd rather fall together then be apart from you, ok that sounded selfish, look Anna don't make me choose…" Elsa felt her chest push out as her heart hammered away in her chest. The explosion of the building was still fresh and the acrid like smoke made it impossible to see below. How many of the zombies had been taken out…were there still more left?

"I love you Elsa…and I will find you…I promise. If you love me…let me go…please." Anna was tearing up and Elsa looked at her hand for a moment seeing her grip slipping. Looking back at Anna she finds herself choked up.

In those seconds neither spoke and then Anna's hand slipped from hers and she began to fall. Elsa screamed for her name but it was hard hearing…all she could do was stare as her sister disappeared into the smoke. It took all of her strength to turn away to grip the ladder rung before she too fell into the darkness. Pulling herself up to the roof she lies there crying…the weight of what just happened lingering on her body and soul.

 **Authors note:** Wow what a grim way to return to things after a brief break. Anyway to those still following I am back with a new chapter. And to those familiar with my work I do cliffhangers, sorry. Next chapter we catch up with Kristoff and Jenny as they lead the group on an escape from the city, what will await them, see ya then.


	9. Chapter 9 No escape

CH.9: No escape

Kristoff and Jenny were making out while the group took a rest. The only working car in Arendelle was prepped and ready for their departure from the place they had grown up and gone to school. Kristoff didn't really see the departure as sad or remiss for really there was nothing left for him here. He had not planned on going to college and things between him and Anna were officially over. Part of him wanted to see her one last time but he knew that it would cost valuable time in doing so so why bother?

"Kristoff this is so exciting…the peril and drama…it is just like one of those romance movies," she was pinned to the wall as he was kissing the nape of her neck. Jenny understood him, would give him anything he wanted. Being with Anna had been great and at one time he did love her…but…she kept pushing for a future he wanted nothing to do with.

"I'm not really a fan of chickflicks…they tend to bore me with their predictability. I like a little action and horror…it keeps things fresh and alive…you know." He grounded himself against her as he moved his lips to take hers.

The two were quite something…given that their meeting took place while they were at a wild party with drinking and no parents around. Kristoff didn't really miss his virginity because what was there to miss? Ok so he sounded like a douche but his friend Sven had been worse…kind of his partner in crime. It still hit him hard that he would not be around to see the new world outside of Arendelle. After a bit Arendelle just fell into the background as the bigger picture lay beyond its borders. Kristoff thrilled at what new ventures would be presented to him. Jenny was along for the ride and that was cool.

"Kristoff…ooh Kristoff…" Jenny was losing it, her body so hot against his as his tongue slides into her mouth drinking in her wetness.

Kristoff was ready for some action; he was ready to relieve some of this tension from shooting zombies and getting a car working after several attempts. Right now the rest of the group was out there guarding the car and keeping on alert should any zombies show up. Lowering his hand down he runs it along her chest watching as her body pushes into him. Nothing could break his concentration…he was in the zone like playing football and seeing the seconds tick by as the fans go wild.

"Kristoff…baby…I know you are excited but that moaning is just too much," Jenny says as mouth is working his tongue.

"I'm not moaning babe," Kristoff says as he pulls back and looks down the dark alley they had secluded themselves in. His gun had been left on a trash lid, his shirt lying where he had dropped it.

"Oh god…you don't think it is them do you?" Jenny holds herself as she is standing wearing her bra as her own shirt had been removed. The two stood there together frozen in fear…uncertain what lie beyond the shadows.

"Relax…the zombies are likely still in the main part of Arendelle where Anna and Elsa are. It is probably just one of the guys masturbating. Hey…Jones enough is enough…you know that isn't right dude." Kristoff laughs and goes back to kissing Jenny when the footsteps start to lumber towards them like a drunk or someone with a dead leg. Kristoff turns then and panics as he sees a horde of zombies heading towards them.

"That…that is them…oh god what do we do Kristoff?" Jenny was losing it, her body clinging to him and his mind wasn't exactly working too well. He could get his gun but he only had two shots left. What he needed to do was buy himself and the rest of them time to escape…the only problem was Jenny would likely slow him down.

"Relax babe…you trust me right?' Kristoff gave her a hug and gazed down into her eyes, his hand brushing aside her hair.

"Well yeah…of course I do…you are my ticket out of this town and all." Jenny gazed at him with shimmering eyes. He looked back at the zombies and then with a push he sent her flying into the arms of a zombie.

"It is nothing personal Jenny…but…my plan is to start fresh out of Arendelle. There has to be sacrifice…sorry it had to be you." Kristoff watched as the zombie tore into her neck…blood spewing out of the fresh wound as her eyes tear up. Other zombies begin to snack her body as she writhes uncontrollably, her screams filling his ears and the sight not leaving his eyes as he leaves her behind.

"What was that sound?" One of the teens asked. He looked so young and Kristoff did not wish to explain to him his actions or that Jenny had served her purpose.

"Zombies found someone…we need to get going. Everyone get in now…if we keep pushing we should reach the border and be out of Arendelle before sunrise." Kristoff could hear the cry getting fainter and he bowed his head in remorse. Jenny was a fine girl and a great companion but right now he needed to focus on getting out of here free to start his life new once they got out.

"Where is Jenny?" One girl asked, yeah, had to be a girl. She was one of Jenny's friends so he retracted the thought about the girl…though it was already out there.

"Jenny…um…wow yeah where is she?" Kristoff tried to act au natural about it but the boy who asked about the sound gave him this suspicious look like he was all crap.

"Uh she was with you remember…the two of you were going at it in the alleyway. Oh no…god don't tell me…I'm going to be sick…" The boy appeared pale as it all set in and the girl was holding her mouth as tears sprang to her eyes.

"Look…it happened too fast and they were on her…I couldn't stop them. I barely made it out…I wish I could have done more…" Kristoff ran a hand over his face giving the impression he was at a loss, more or less.

"They'll be coming this way…what are we going to do?" Kristoff rolled his eyes and then looked over to the alleyway as he saw them lumbering out…their livid like flesh barely holding on.

"Ok…here is what you do…all of you get your guns out and take them down. I'll get the car started and wait for you." Kristoff despised what he had become, somewhat, but the survivalist in him knew if he waited for them or stayed with them to meet their fate they'd be goners. Backing away as he watched them take aim and fire he shook his head.

The gunfire wasted a few of the zombies but it did not slow the buildup of more angling towards them with arms outstretched. They cried out for him but he was already starting the car up and revving the engine as he floored it. The zombies tackled those who were left standing and their faces went pale in fear. Did this make him a bad guy? He didn't think so…no…staying behind would not help the situation cause he only had two shots left. The car could only fit so many so they'd be drawing straws before long and going at each other.

This was the first real break he got…he never wanted any of this. Part of him had acted up because Olaff had been chosen to lead instead of him…and he was the quarterback. Suddenly as he leaned back something punched through the windshield and caught him in the chest and his hands frantically gripped the wheel as he turned about before the car came to a crash into some drug store. Placing a hand on his chest he notices the blood seeping through his fingers and his eyes look out and see a figure standing there wearing a coy grin…and he looked so familiar…

"Hey there pretty boy…nice thing you did leaving your friends to the slaughter…something out of my own playbook. You are certainly a fine specimen…perfect for what I have planned." Hans approached him with a limp and Kristoff noted how grave his face looked.

"Are you going to rape me?' Kristoff struggled to get out of his seat belt afraid that this is what it was.

"What…hell no…god I love women…and besides you aren't my type believe it or not. Anyway as you may or may not know I was working on a cure…turns out it wasn't too much of a cure. So I got to thinking…maybe helping humanity isn't my calling…maybe it is testing things on human specimens and getting results that way…unwilling humans that is. I can't have anyone leave the city…so…perfect you came along when you did."

Kristoff glared at the man and his rambling and experiments…this is not what he wanted. Reaching for his weapon he saw Hans limping towards him and then pressing the barrel of the gun against his head. "Go ahead and kill me…I'm not going with you-."

"You have no choice…it is either me or the zombies and trust me a slow death like that doesn't fit your character. You will be alive…for the most part with me…so…sleep tight." Hans then brought the butt of the gun against his skull and he fell forward as he lost consciousness.

 **Authors note:** How many saw this coming? Anyway looks like Kristoff will be keeping Hans company with his experiments, not sure what that means but it can't be good. Everything is all coming together and next chapter Elsa joins up with Olaff and his new friend as they head to the police station. As for Anna no word yet.


	10. Chapter 10 Race for cover

CH.10: Race for cover

Elsa had managed to elude the zombies and get down from the roof without being seen…which was good considering her run of luck of late. Anna was not in the building…not that she could see much from the rotting flesh insulting her nostrils. She hoped above hope that Anna had made it out safely…if not the likelihood of having to shoot her own sister did nothing for her spirit. Hearing footsteps she levels her weapon but regrets doing so as she stares into the startled eyes of Olaff.

"Olaff…thank goodness you are alive," she wore a weary smile as she hugged him then noticed the girl looking at her and pulled back.

"Thanks Elsa…good to see you alive as well. Oh this is Rosalie; she was part of our class." Olaff introduced the two and they nodded their heads sizing each other up.

"Where is your sister?" Rosalie asks and Elsa finds herself reliving that moment the two of them slipped from the other's grasp. It was a painful memory and she was not sure she could even get herself to explain what happened.

"Anna…well…she and I got separated. Yeah…so…we said we would meet up at the Police Station." Elsa sniffed and avoided Olaff's concerned look knowing he had known Anna a long time.

"The Police Station…well…guess we should head there then-." Olaff began moving but Elsa reached for his arm…noting the way Rosalie looked at her she dropped it.

"Olaff…I've been meaning to ask but…where are the others? I put you in charge and yet only you and Rosalie are here…did something happen?" Elsa was a bit concerned and worried those of a group of eight only two were here…it was not good given strength in numbers and they were only three.

"We should get moving…yeah…zombies everywhere and we're just a meal ticket away from being turned…" Olaff ran a finger under his nose and avoided eye contact with her as he walked off…his behavior suspicious as this was not like him.

Elsa and Rosalie exchanged looks before following after Olaff. They walked for about three blocks or so…neither saying a word and Elsa's eyes darting about for zombies or any sign that Anna had made it out of that fire. They were quite the company worn down and exhausted as what should have been the best time of their life was whisked away from them in a heartbeat. Arendelle was lost as most of the people living there were either zombies or had fled for other parts…assuming they even got that far before the rise of the zombies.

In her time in the company of Olaff and Rosalie she noted things that gave her hope. One of them was Rosalie was really into Olaff…a girl could tell and she was playing all the love struck signs including brushing her hand against his or coming to his defense when needed. She wondered if Olaff had a clue or he was playing aloof. It reminded her that even with all that was going on that love could still find a way and that not all hope was lost for the future.

"We got company…and I don't think they want us to go this way," Olaff spoke up breaking the silence and Elsa hurried to his other side. Sure enough he was right…a wall of zombies were hanging round the Police Station. Some of the zombies wore Police uniforms and that was not a good sign given what that uniform symbolized.

"If I were a zombie this would be the first place I'd attack," Rosalie noted as she pushed out her hip and unsheathed her sword.

"Arendelle doesn't have a lot of crime…which means most of the officers would be inside doing paper work or taking calls. There is not one code or rule that prepares an officer for zombies…if anyone survived they'd barricade themselves inside and hope for the best…though ammunition wise it would look bleak if they didn't think to shoot them in the head."

Elsa had to figure a way inside without drawing the zombies on them. Olaff and Rosalie had swords, lethal weapons that can through most flesh and bone. It was a good thing zombies didn't have a high calcium rate going on or the bone would be hard to cut through. Elsa hated to ask them to be the distraction to get her inside…she really did…and if there were another way in she'd do so. Of course Rosalie was there before she even got the words out-.

"We'll handle the zombies…you get inside and secure the place for us. Go on Elsa…right now you are the leading authority in this town and maybe the only hope it has left." Rosalie gave her a small smile and she looked at Olaff who looked stunned at the volunteering but nodded his head.

"Just take care of a few of them…leave the rest behind. Good luck you two." Elsa hurried forward and Olaff and Rosalie exchanged one look and that was all that was really needed as they brandished their blades and hurried into the throes of zombie flesh.

* * *

Olaff wanted to tell Elsa about Kristoff taking charge and pushing for an escape from the city but he couldn't let her down. He had failed the group by not taking a more vocal role…and he hated himself for not standing out more. He could own a stage or bring about a certain stride while in cosplay but standing up to bullies like Kristoff he still couldn't bring himself to overcome. It was too late to turn around and find them…they probably were long gone by now.

Olaff brought his blade in a high arc taking off the arm of one zombie then decapitating another. Keeping his body and blade moving as one he didn't want a zombie to latch onto him or it would be the end. Blood spurted about from lost limbs and he felt it splash onto his shirt…and with no chance to have a proper laundry place around he was stuck with it. The smell of blood from a zombie was rather horrifying to the sense of smell…and it likely would never be truly gone.

"Olaff…if we get out of this…would you maybe consider going with me to the next convention?" Rosalie was doing a dual combo of gun and swordplay as she blasted a zombie with a full blast of shells while also digging her blade and cutting into a zombie deep. She was like a sexy pirate right now with just the right amount of hair in her eyes.

"Um…are you saying-?" Olaff saw a few zombies lurch towards him and he let out a yelp before ducking as he heard the gun shot from behind him…it was almost like pure instinct and he watched as the zombies fell down with a sickening thud.

"Yes I am saying…would you like to be my date to the convention? I figure I'm done doing it by myself and I've always been interested in you…your way with costumes inspires me." Rosalie watched as Elsa got inside and Olaff came to her side as he hacked into the zombie that grabbed at her.

"Yeah sure…could be fun…I'm all in." Olaff gave her a coy grin and then in the midst of all the killing and chopping the two kissed. Olaff held her body to him and for about a minute there was just the two of them as zombies tried climbing over the others fallen body. Pulling from the kiss he pressed his head against hers and actually saw a genuine smile on her face.

"Great…so…guess we'd better survive this so we can go to the convention…together." Rosalie was blushing and she pulled away so she could continue her job of holding the line.

"Of course…yeah let's do this!" Olaff felt pumped and his sword was a whirlwind of disaster even if his arms were beginning to tire.

"Hey guys…when you are quite done I think you can come inside…unless you want to continue your medley of death." Elsa stood in the door way with zombie blood on her and she looked exhausted as she leaned against the doorframe.

"I think we will go with…run." Olaff took Rosalie's hand and didn't let go as she wanted to go off and kill more zombies. As soon as they passed her she shut the door tight sealing them in the Police Station. All around he noted the dead bodies in uniforms and the silence that filled the once hospitable station.

"I'm glad my father didn't live to see this. So many fine men are dead…I had to kill a few…it was awful. I see you two finally got past the awkward stage…congratulations." Elsa was smiling and both he and Rosalie looked at each other with beaming smiles.

"Thanks…so…what now? I mean we are sealed in here and unlike anime characters we are human in that we tire easily. I don't think I can raise my blade high enough just to slice down the shoulder." Olaff knew how she felt as he found the nearest chair…not occupied and sank down.

"There is an armory in here…I got us some guns so we should be good on ammunition for a bit. Still…some of the power was shut down which includes access to the garage where the vehicles are kept. Someone needs to go down there and get the power back on and procure a vehicle for us to escape in. It seems Jenny's idea of leaving town now seems plausible…"

Olaff accepted the gun from Elsa and exchanged looks with Rosalie before speaking. "Elsa…about Kristoff…he sort of took charge from me as he opted to escape the city rather than wait for you and Anna. Rosalie was the only one who stayed behind to wait."

"And you tell me this now? I can't believe it…Olaff I am so sorry…where were they headed last you were with them?" Elsa slung her rifle over her shoulder as she began to place a handgun into the back of her pants while making sure the grenades she got were secured around her waist.

"They are dead…well…most of them are. Kristoff left them to the zombies…you sure know how to pick them Queen of the Police." The voice bounced all over the place and as Elsa strained her eyes to see who spoke…she knew in her heart before he appeared holding a machine gun.

"Hans!" Elsa could've sworn he went down…then again he had only been shot in the leg. Elsa went to remove her hand gun but Hans already had his weapon out. Olaff glowered at the man and never felt so trapped in his life.

"It is time to finish what I started…and this time there is no escape!" Hans began to laugh and Olaff waited…waited for the end to come.

 **Authors note:** The finale is drawing near as Hans readies for the final show down with Elsa. It is here in the Police Station of Arendelle where good and evil clash. A surprises are still left so stay tuned.


	11. Chapter 11 Setting up for a showdown

CH.11: Setting up for a showdown

"Get down to the lower level and see about getting us an escape vehicle…I'll deal with Hans." Elsa waved at Olaff and Rosalie to get out of there and as they ran Hans fired off a few shots at them.

"Heh…I wouldn't have it any other way! Tell me Els…how does it feel knowing you lost the only person in the world you ever cared about?" Hans began firing rapid spread of fire at her and she barely had time to leap over the desk for cover.

"I cared about everyone who has died…don't make me out to be in your league cause I'm not. Jenny had her flaws but she didn't deserve to die by zombies, nor did any of the others. I knew some of their siblings for I graduated with them…and if they escaped…someone will have to tell them what happened." Elsa poked her head out and squeezed off a few rounds watching as Hans spun his back behind a pillar.

"How long do you think you can hold out huh? You will tire…and you will run out of bullets but I got plenty on me!" He began to laugh and as he came out of hiding he lay another spread of fire her way destroying computers and sending bullets into the wall.

"Hans this is rather fitting you against I…you know why?" Elsa pulled a grenade from her belt and waited a beat before releasing the pin. "You killed Anna!"

Hans heard the pin and she threw it his way just as his face wore that incredulous look. He dove for cover just as the grenade lit up in an explosion sending shrapnel spraying and hearing his body thud to the ground she wore a satisfied smile. True that Hans was human and not a zombie but she would rather he die here and now…then have him cause more havoc in Arendelle that was needed.

"Did you think that would kill me?" His voice came back hoarse and as he rose up she noticed he was bleeding from several open wounds and a piece of shrapnel was lodged in his eye. Reaching up he boldly pulled it out with the fluids gushing out and as he held it up for her to see the pupil fixed in its final stare she wanted to puke.

"You are sick Hans…you know that?" Elsa watched him lean back laughing as he held his eye before him and looked at it with his empty socket.

"You know…something like this would have got me sick once…but I don't let it phase me any longer. Right now I have an experimental drug pumping through my system so pain doesn't affect me. Look at me I am bleeding all over but the pain isn't there. Speaking of pain…you are going to love this!"

Elsa heard the wall behind her creak and the floor shook with such ferocity she feared she would fall through it. Before she could react the wall came down and she saw a hulking mass of muscle and tissue hanging loosely to what was once…Kristoff? Her footsteps took her back slowly as her head was shaking in disbelief over what she saw.

"It was nothing really…I found him leaving his friends behind…did you know he threw that girl Jenny to the zombies to save his own hide? He was the perfect specimen and since all I do is cause harm…why not go to great lengths to create a weapon to do my bidding? Kristoff's zombified state is part of what happened to the workers and a little of my own demented touch. It is really something…you gotta admit that."

Elsa took a step forward uncertain how to proceed with this. Kristoff had lost his hair and one of his eyes was larger than the other. The veins on his arms were sticking out and he wore torn clothing likely from his transformation. "Hey Kristoff…um…look I know some part of you is still in there so snap out of it…please it is me Elsa-."

"Augggggggggggh!" Kristoff roared at her and then swung his arm at her backhanding her a few feet away from him. Hitting the ground she winces as she hears the bone break and her eyes snap open as her body is wracked with pain.

"There is no sense in reasoning with him…his mentality is all but gone. Face it Elsa this goes beyond you…I mean seriously you can't save everyone." Hans smirked and Elsa drew herself up cradling her broken arm as she tried to pull herself up with her good arm.

"You know…I find that villains in movies always get overconfident in the end and that is their downfall. The thing is…you have been overconfident from the very first moment I laid eyes on you. You came on too strong to my sister when hardly a guy gave her much attention, and you were too strong running a business you did not properly run, and now you are spouting glee even though the battle has just begun."

Elsa could hear the thundering footsteps nearing her and she fought the rising panic in her chest. Her uniform had begun so crisp but now it was torn and zombie blood had all but ruined her top. Her hair was scattered across her face and her mouth tasted of blood from biting down on her tongue on impact. All in all she had a need now for all those vacation days she had opted not to take.

"Finish her Kristoff…yes…take her out of the equation once and for all!" Hans stood there watching it all unfold and Elsa faced her killer with all the strength and fire she could muster.

Suddenly she saw a flash of silver heading her way and then with a soft thud she noted how the weapon now a knife became lodged in Kristoff's back. He turned his head to try and pull it free but another knife came hurling at him catching him in the eye. Elsa hurried for cover and pondered on where the knives had came from. They were thrown quite well and across a great distance too. And then she heard something she thought she would never hear again.

"Hey there sis…looks like you need some help here," Elsa stood up and saw Anna standing there with her hair tired back and her outfit seemed scorched. There was this fire in her and in her hands were two hand guns.

"Whoa hold the phone…I thought you died? If the fire did not get you then surely the zombies would have…c'mon the dead should be dead." Hans looked around for help but Elsa wouldn't give him any.

"The dead need to rest and you haven't given them much time for that. I did fall and there was some fire…but…I made it out and hardened myself for what was to come. I can see I came just in time too." Anna raced forward and Elsa watched her sister climb onto a desk and shoot a few bullets into Kristoff who raged.

"Glad to see you in one piece…god I missed you," Elsa winked at her as she turned her attention to Hans who was racing out of there. "You got this?"

"Go and give him hell…see you soon babe." Anna winked back and Elsa smirked as she chased after Hans.

* * *

Olaff and Rosalie were down in the lower basement heading to turn the power back on and get to the escape vehicle. The sound of gunfire could be heard up above and he wished Elsa the best of luck in taking down Hans. The lights above were flickering and Olaff fought off the urge to do what he normally did in situations like this and retreat into himself.

"So what character pairing were you thinking of for the convention?" Rosalie asked as she kept her flashlight moving through the dark passage.

"Don't we need to survive this first before that…not that I don't mind the conversation," Olaff noted as he gripped his sword tightly.

"Oh yeah of course, just, preparing a costume takes time and transportation needs to be asked for and all." Rosalie turned the corner and held her hand gun at the ready.

"Yeah definitely, so, what about Hawkeye and Black Widow…pretty epic duo don't you think?" Olaff knew he didn't have the figure for him but when it came to pairings he just thought of those two.

"I don't know…maybe if I lost some weight sure but Black Widow is kind of this sexy super chic who wears slimming ass standing out material." Rosalie stopped as they made it to the power box.

"You look amazing the way you are…don't let what others say stop you from rocking that Black Widow outfit. If I let what people say about me wearing a Leon costume from Resident Evil get to me I'd end up wearing the traditional big boned costume like Snorlax from Pokemon or something like Choji from Naruto. Rosalie…you are beautiful…and that is a fact."

Rosalie blushed and gave him a peck on the cheek before opening up the box. As she got to work he heard a low growl build up around them. Slowly moving away from Rosalie he saw several dogs with bony figures crouch low with their teeth bared. Scooting back to her he nudged her.

"Look Olaff not now…kinda busy here…" Rosalie had the flashlight in her mouth a she began to tinker with the lights.

"We might have a problem," Olaff saw the first dog make its move as it raced forward and leaped at him when he let out a scream.

 **Authors note:** Three separate scenes are unfolding as we draw closer to the closing chapter. Elsa chases after Hans while Anna deals with her ex Kristoff. Down below, well, things are going to the dogs as Rosalie and Olaff try to get the power back and keep their faces intact. See you next time.


	12. Chapter 12 Settling the score

CH.12: Settling the score

"So Kristoff…gotta say your new look…disgusting. This is what you chose instead of going to college with me, wow you really sunk low." Anna saw him race towards her and she slid between his legs letting the guns rattle along his exposed back as she came up. Who knew shooting a gun would become almost second nature to her. She had her fear and regrets at first but they slowly faded as she grew accustomed to its weight and size.

Kristoff swung down at the desk smashing it to bits and then turned his attention on her. Plucking the knife from his eye he stomped at her with all the fury one whose life was taken from them would do. Anna sprang for the nearest desk then attempted a side flip onto the next desk which she managed, ok barely managed before twisting her ankle.

"Landing was off…knew I should have joined cheerleading," she saw Kristoff charging at her and she barely managed to roll off the desk before it was smashed to bits. Hobbling about she fought past the pain in her ankle as she sought shelter while rethinking her strategy.

Kristoff was bleeding profusely from the wounds she had inflicted from her two knives and bullets. The floor was smelling awful and she saw a door leading into a room nearby with not a lot of shoulder width. Hurrying over there she looks over her shoulder seeing the massive pimple that was once Kristoff charging at her full speed.

"See if you can catch me now former glory quarterback," Anna taunted him and then as she ran through the open door she heard his footsteps recede and took this moment to look over her ankle. "This is swell…the good thing is I will have time to heal before College begins-."

Kristoff then barreled through the wall sending debris about her and she barely had time to dodge as she was working on motor functions. This used to be the man she saw forever with…and now he would very well kill her before she ever saw her dreams of getting a college education thrown out the window. She only had so much ammunition left and there was nowhere left to run. Her chest was pushing out and standing on her ankle was not helping any.

"Look I know you are upset over what happened to you, I'd be too, but you need to look past the anger and focus on…well…happy thoughts. You know like Peter Pan…c'mon Kristoff you and me watched that on date night…well I did and you were just trying to make out. Still we had good moments together…sure you screwed up but we don't learn unless we're caught…and then we'd never do it again right? Right?" Anna looked at him and saw his movement slowing.

Was he hesitating cause he was thinking over what she said or was he slowing down thinking how best to rip her limb for limb? It was rather disturbing either way you looked at it and right now she would rather like to keep her limbs intact, she didn't think the College Dean would interview a student with little to her…as there wouldn't be much of her left after Kristoff was done with her. Who would have thought that she'd end up with a psychopath ex?

"Don't make me kill you Kristoff…please…even if you are in a monster's body there is still parts of you in there…and that is like tearing oneself up, on a soul level." Anna felt the wall and tears began to form in her eyes. Kristoff had hurt her by not being onboard for College nor was he faithful…and parts of her would always hate him for that, even though hate was a strong word…disappointed fit better. Kristoff and her had history and even if she had liked the other team now Kristoff would always be dear to her.

He drew closer and she could smell his horrid body odor and the drool salivating out of his mouth was not handsome, just gross, yeah real gross. She let out an eep as he was towering over her and her hand was shaking as she tried to lift the gun to shoot him square in the head…as that is what would put him down for good. There was nothing left for Kristoff, no future in Football and no more living…just incased in a monster body where he would forever be identified as a freak and nothing else, kind of sad really.

"If you are going to kill me…I don't blame you…I was probably too clingy for a girlfriend, too focused on our future but I never thought of our…just thought we'd be together forever is all. If I am the reason you slept with Jenny and decided to leave Arendelle…make it quick…" Anna closed her eyes waiting for her body to be ripped in two. She wept and her body trembled. All she wanted was a quick death that way she would not have to suffer…for Elsa to find her like this and to see that face vanish before her.

"Kristoff…bad…Anna…good…" Kristoff managed to speak, which surprised Anna as she thought all activity in the brain had ceased. Opening her eye she could see the struggle within as his body spasmed and he now was holding her gun?

"Kristoff…what are you doing…put that gun down!" Anna went to reach for the gun but Kristoff shoved her back against the wall with a thud. This made no sense…unless…unless he planned on using it on himself.

"Good…bye…" Kristoff seemed to use the last of his strength to place the gun at his temple and as he fired the gun the bullet went through and with a heavy thud he fell to his knees, the gun still smoking and his face almost wearing that Kristoff smile of his.

"Kristoff…no…" Anna watched him fall and then her knees finally gave out as she fell down. It was all over…and yet…she couldn't stop crying.

* * *

Elsa chased after Hans as he hobbled away from her…her anger at him for all he had done bubbling up to the surface. "Hans get back here you coward!"

"I do not intend on turning myself in Officer Elsa…nor do I have any intent on being shot till you are satisfied." Hans squeezed off a few rounds at her showing just how much he did not want to end up in a body bag or behind bars.

Diving for cover she checks to see how much ammunition she has, her body is rushing with adrenaline as she hasn't had much sleep. "Someone needs to answer for these heinous crimes Hans…and that weasel is you."

"Only one of us will get out of here Elsa…better yet make that no one. I did the most heroic thing…before I showed here found a cell and called the army. Yeah…turns out the situation in Arendelle is cause for concern so a bombing team is going to be flying over and lighting this place up like the fourth of July."

Elsa felt her jaw drop and her reason to be angry at him just tripled. "You did what?! Hans there maybe people still alive here…wiping Arendelle off the map is genocide-."

"If nothing was going to be done…zombies would flood the rest of the world and before we know it we'd be fighting off zombies as world war three came along…or World War Z, that movie coming true."

"How long…how long before they strike?" Elsa was weighing her options…if there was time they'd go back into town and pick up the survivors then hightail it to safety…it sounded plausible-.

"Ten minutes…it was a bit longer but what with all the shooting and the chasing time wore down. You could kill me…but…it won't stop the countdown. Arendelle is out of time…and you will be too if you don't get out of here!" Hans then opened fire on her again and she felt a bullet pass by scraping her arm.

"Damn him," she cursed as she sought better shelter while holding her arm, her good arm that was. There was no time to prepare a sling so her arm was hanging uselessly as she tried to put some support under it. Grinding her teeth she could only see a silent countdown running in her head. Popping off a few shots she knew she was shooting blindly…his machine gun tearing up the place giving her little leeway.

"Give it up Elsa…you'd have to be extremely lucky to get a shot off now-." Hans heard the squealing of tires and looked behind him as a cop car came busting through the wall and sending him scurrying.

"Next time…I drive," Rosalie said from the passenger seat as she apparently was breathing hard.

"Well excuse me for having to plow down zombies and deal with a dog almost chewing my face off. Oh hey Hans." Olaff waved over at him.

Elsa took a breath and came out of hiding as she faced off with Hans. The villain saw her and began firing at her. She could feel a few bullets licking her skin like one would baste a turkey, bad comparison she knew but it was light enough for her to get close to him. Standing in front of him with the barrel of her gun against his belly she gives him a hard stare.

"I admit that was lucky…but…would you honestly kill a living and breathing human being?" Hans was in a lot of pain, she saw that from how he placed weight on his leg. Hearing footsteps she looks over to see Anna joining them limping, great, another injury.

"Kristoff…did himself in…he's dead." Anna's voice carried a lot of weight to it and Elsa felt bad that Anna had to see that. Hans appeared mortified, though not in the same way.

"No, this can't be, there must be some…he was my exit plan," Hans appeared to be thinking of a way out of this but Elsa knew there was only one way. Still with her sister, Olaff, and Rosalie watching she could not bring herself to pull the trigger.

"Dammit," she walked behind Hans then brought the butt of the gun down on the back of his head knocking him out. "Tie him up and bring him with us…and you two get in the back."

"You are doing the right thing," Anna gave her cheek a kiss and together they got into the car with Olaff and Rosalie. Hans was seated in the back and he did not look too pleased.

"Buckle up…cause in five minutes…Arendelle is gone and so are we." Pulling out in reverse she spins the wheel with her only good hand and sets them off with the rubber burning.

 **Authors note:** The race is on to leave Arendelle before it is bombed from existence…and with that we are practically on the final chapter; hope you all have enjoyed reading.


	13. Chapter 13 Arendelle no more

CH.13: Arendelle no more

Elsa drove the car like mad with the siren blazing white hot with a shrill that filled the entire car with a chorus of complaints. "Sorry about that…habit. Ok so…the plan is to get out of Arendelle before the bombs are dropped…which leaves us about five or so minutes till doomsday."

"What about the survivors?" Anna queried as she sat beside her anxiously looking behind her at the city where they had grown up…where they had fallen in love.

"Clearly our prisoner back there didn't give much thought to survivors. If we stay here trying to find them it'll be too late for either of us…and…we don't have any more room in here as it is." Elsa gripped the wheel tightly trying her best not to think about all the lives lost…and all the lives about to be lost due to the selfishness of one Hans.

"You know…I'm going to miss Arendelle. I always thought that I would hate it for all the times I was bullied and picked on, humiliated and booed…but really it is the people closest to you that matter the most, that made it all bearable. You guys are like a second family to me…course my first family that raised me was great…and I hope that their pain wasn't great."

Rosalie gave Olaff a kiss on the cheek and Elsa smiled watching the two. She could see a bright future for the smart and nerdy. Olaff had found his center…his other half. Elsa reached over giving Anna's hand a squeeze and just as she thought they'd get out free of any peril…Anna let out a scream.

The zombies clearly were not going to let them escape without one last encounter. She could ram them…but…it was practically the entire town gathered at the exit. Looking around at everyone she could not endanger their lives…but Anna squeezed her hand and that was really all she needed from her. "Olaff…Rosalie…what do you think?"

"They are zombies Elsa…plow them down…we can do this!" Rosalie yelled. Olaff laughed and nodded his sentiment.

"You are all insane…those zombies won't let you through…let me out!" Hans yelled but clearly his complaint went unheard as Elsa floored it. The first zombie was thrown back a few feet into the others leaving blood on the front of the car. There would be no need to clean it…well…maybe once they got out of town and away from the zombies. She did not want authorities to think she came from a hit and run.

Elsa continued her way through the zombies but pretty soon their bodies were on her windshield and she could not see out of it. Fighting for control she doesn't see the road torn up ahead and the car ends up overturning a few times at the speed they are going. Screams fill the car as glass is sent about and Elsa feels pain shoot all over her body. Her arm was already broken and she had only just held onto the wheel with her hand…even though it hurt like hell.

When the car came to a stop overturned she stared out through the glass seeing they had cleared away a path leading out…but…the zombies were not that far behind. It was hard to breathe against her seat belt and she looked over seeing her sister's face cut up from glass and her hair was over her face giving her the appearance of being asleep…or dead…please not dead. Reaching over she brushes her hair aside and sees she is still breathing. What a relief all things considered. She tries to speak but finds it difficult so she unbuckles and goes to help her sister then pulls her out from the broken window.

"Anna…now listen to me stay awake. I am going to get the others out…and here…just in case they decide to show." Elsa gave her sister a gun then went to the back as she helped Olaff and Rosalie out who seemed pretty banged up…but were in one piece. Olaff appeared to have a few cuts and bruises on his body while Rosalie seemed fine, tough chick. That only left Hans and as she went to see she received a blow to the face and hit the ground.

"I told you I wanted out…but you wouldn't listen!" Hans walked over albeit a bit wobbly as his leg looked nasty. His entire being looked shaken up and he bent down picking up the gun she had kept on her.

"Hans not now…a bomb is about to be dropped on Arendelle…we need to escape-." Elsa tried to rise but Hans kept the gun aimed down at her.

"Do you think I care…ha…Kristoff was supposed to be my ticket to world domination, or at least a little power to go off of…but no he had to be killed and now what do I have? My company is ruined…my father will likely never give me another company to run…assuming he made it through this. You deserve to die…you all deserve to die and I should be the one to do it…you took everything from me Elsa!"

Elsa glared at the man and slowly rose even if pain rode all over her body. Her shirt was barely holding onto her now and her arm was being held up only by her other arm. She was in need of a shower and a long vacation. Zombies were closing in on them and in just a few minutes a bomb would destroy them and she could not afford to lose any more people she loved. "Go ahead…shoot me."

"What…just cause you are injured do you honestly think I wouldn't? Elsa just cause you were a cop doesn't mean you have the stones to take a bullet for everyone else. I will do it…don't think I won't." Hans kept the gun leveled and he stared down the barrel at her.

"If you kill me…what will you kill them with? There is only bullet left…is it really worth it to kill me?" Elsa slowly walked towards him giving him a nice smile, the kind she used to give Anna to get her to do her homework or get out of bed.

"Stop it…stop moving towards me dammit…I'm warning you!" Hans was shaking but it was clear he was contemplating her words.

"Hans…you can still escape…but you will need to hand me the gun. I have too much on my plate to carry a whining no good deceitful man out of here with Zombies in pursuit. In fact…now that I think about it why don't you take the gun and go…save that last bullet for them." Elsa was through fighting…she'd be glad if she never picked up a gun again.

"You are letting me go…just like that? Well…thanks, you aren't so cold after all." Hans kept the gun trained on her though as he made his exit. Elsa just watched him hobble off then joined her sister who was looking at her like she was crazy.

"Um Elsa…do you really think it is wise letting a guy who started this whole mess go off to create just as big as a mess? You know that villains who survive fight to the sequel…right?" Anna looked at her and Elsa just gave her a teasing smile.

"I'm sure, in fact I'm quite certain that will be the last we'll ever see of Hans. He won't be going too far I can tell you." Elsa looked over as Olaff and Rosalie joined them with a questioning look. It was Olaff then who picked up on it.

"Wait a minute…are you telling me-?" He gawked at her incredulously and she just shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

Hans left the team of survivors behind not really caring what happened to them next. His only purpose now was to get out of town and pursue a new line of research. Perhaps his travel would meet up with Elsa and her sister once again and he would get his revenge. Of course there was no guarantee they'd get out of here once the bombs dropped.

"I will get my revenge Elsa…just you wait…I'll kill you for sure next time." Hans saw a few zombies near the end of town and knew with only one bullet he couldn't take them all on. His leg was getting numb and he was getting pretty exhausted.

Finding an alleyway nearby he goes in and rests against the wall feeling fatigue wash over his body. Hearing a low moan he looks over and sees the face of a girl as she walks over. At first he thinks it is a wounded girl and some part of him went to rescue mode. Hurrying over he smiles at her putting on the charm of the Hans.

"Hey there beautiful…name is Hans…need some assistance?" He gives her a smile but soon he sees the truth…and that is she isn't alive. A closer look revealed that she was once Jenny, the girl who Kristoff had thrown to the zombies, the girl who broke up Kristoff and Anna, and a girl who had slept around at parties. Her beauty had faded revealing falling tissue and horrid breath.

Jenny took a bite out of his shoulder and he cringed as he pulled back seeing the bite mark and the flesh torn free. Bringing his gun up to fire on her he notices one slight missing detail…there is no bullet, not even one. Throwing the gun at her he turns to run…his heart thundering in his ribcage as he felt like a fool for believing Elsa…she had wanted this from the beginning.

And that is when he saw another ghost…put appropriately of course as this person had also died. Sven was approaching him with arms outstretched and Hans could see himself boxed in. The zombies from the end of town were making a beeline this way as they could smell dinner. Hans pushed Sven away and shoved Jenny back.

"Do you know who I am? I am Hans…do you hear me I am Hans! I will get out of this stronger than before…I will get my revenge against Elsa and her sister…just you wait…the world will know me soon enough!" Hans continued to fight but the zombies did not care who he was…in fact it was possible Jenny and Sven could care less if he was President.

They began to tear into him and all fight and all resistance was fading fast. He felt like he was having an out of body experience watching as they chewed on him, his body slowly sinking down the wall and onto the floor where they feasted on him…feasted on his body. His scream came then, one long scream till they tore into his veins and his heart began to fade…and then just like that…his eyes just stared at a future he would never have…the revenge he would never seek…all gone.

* * *

"Elsa that is horrible…we have to go help him!" Anna told her sister as they stood there just having found out Elsa gave him a gun with no bullets.

"And what would you have us do Anna…use all our remaining ammunition to save the very man who put us in this mess? We only have two or so minutes left till the bombs fall…and if we go back for him we'll be just as gone. Hans made his choice…if there had been a bullet even one would it make a difference against the zombies?"

Anna knew her sister made sense in that…still…even if Hans was a bad man didn't mean he had to go out like that. As they stood there they heard the loud scream coming a short distance away. Anna covered her eyes and Elsa pulled her into a hug, which she didn't mind as she appreciated the closeness built up over such a short time between them. Maybe however it was the fact they already had a relationship all that time, even though none were aware of it, so it wasn't like they were going in blind.

"Listen up everyone…I know you are tired…and so am I. We need to use all our remaining stamina to race for the town exit…leave behind everything we cared about and put our hopes and dreams to the future. I say we don't waste any more time in regret…we'll have more time later on. Arendelle is gone…accept that…I have."

Anna nodded her head and as the four of them held their guns out they charged forward. Thankfully there weren't too many zombies left to waste…even though that was just sad thinking that cause most of them likely had went to snack on Hans. Firing her gun she watches it pierce the skull of a zombie with precision; the precision for which she had sucked at earlier…now it seemed second nature to her.

Olaff and Rosalie fought well as a team cutting down zombies with their swords or doing a combo like Rosalie pulled off beautifully. The sound of engines could be heard up above and the group knew the planes carrying the bombs had arrived. They were getting closer to the exit and Anna refused to give up running…even if on an ankle that called out to her to stop. Running out of ammo she just elbows one of the zombies to the ground with full ramming force, without of course taking herself down as well, that would suck.

Elsa led them bravely and just as they reached the exit the bombs hit. There was a body of water nearby and Elsa got them over the edge just as the bombs took out the first building. Submerged in water Anna held her breath and watched as Elsa swam over to her. The two stared at each other under the water and then Elsa pulled her body to hers kissing her. The two shared oxygen while embracing one another over all that happened to them. Anna closed her eyes as she ran her hands along her body…the explosion taking a bit but once it was over…it was over.

Ascending after a bit of tongue action and feeling each other up, hey they deserved it, they popped out of the water and found Rosalie and Olaff panting on the shore. All of them were wet and tired and looking back at Arendelle and the ruin that it was…they saw their past taken from them. They would always have the memories but…there was no going back now. No school reunions or weddings to be celebrated…no raising families near family home…nothing.

"Anna…you and your friends are going to college. I am going to go to college as well to seek a profession where guns aren't an option, maybe a teacher or something. We four are all that is left of Arendelle and I say we stick together…at least till graduation."

Anna concurred and they made a pact that day to do just that. Leaving Arendelle broken, in more ways than one, the quartet left Arendelle behind with a new day dawning…and a future never closer before.

THE END

 **Authors note:** Well that is it. I hope you enjoyed this zombie sized tale. For those looking for more Elsanna keep a look out in Once Upon A Time for my next tale titled 'Wedding Sisters', till then peace.


End file.
